


Lingerie's A Bonus

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, Home, Lingerie, M/M, Seduction, Sexy Times, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Definitely not a sight that he was expecting to see once he had returned back to the apartment. But hey, it wasn’t one that he was entirely opposed to either.





	Lingerie's A Bonus

Definitely not a sight that he was expecting to see once he had returned back to the apartment. But hey, it wasn’t one that he was entirely opposed to either. 

He had a long day, but this… It was the remedy he needed for an exasperating day. Gladiolus couldn’t remain pissed off at everything. Not when he saw Ignis there on the couch, legs crossed over each other and showing off the black nylon and lace stockings he wore and the black stiletto heels that hung from his toes as he relaxed. The rest of his body was hidden behind such long legs and a copy of a single book – black with gold words that merely read ‘Kama Sutra’ on the front of it.

Gladiolus felt a shudder run down his spine and a heat coming over his face and chest.  _Well, shit._

The click of the shutting door was enough to activate Ignis’s attention, though the strategist’s position from the couch didn’t change. “Welcome home, Gladio. I was beginning to feel a bit lonely in my waiting.” Green eyes peered over the top of the book, slow and with a sultry gaze that caused Gladiolus’s lips to curl before his smirk grew. “I read your text. That awful of a day?”

“Well, you know how it is…” Gladiolus dropped his coat, his bag, and whatever stunned demeanor he had prior before he began to step away from the entryway. “Bad day that was just hell to go through. Just glad to be back.”

“And I’m glad that you returned as well.”

Ignis finally closed the book, setting it aside as he finally rose from his place on the couch. Gladiolus ended up tensing even more as he noticed the large white shirt that draped from Ignis’s slender form, open to show Gladiolus his bare chest as well as the lace panties and garter that matched the stockings Ignis wore. Well,  _damn._  This got even better. Even more so when Ignis gave slow and deliberate steps towards the approaching shield, heels clipping with confidence as the sound echoed around the apartment.

“I figured since you sounded so desperately depressed when you texted me, I would attempt to, perhaps, make your awful day better.” Ignis tilted his head at Gladiolus, long fingers tugging on the collar of the large white shirt he wore as they slid over the buttons on them. It was an action that pulled aside the shirt, just enough to tease Gladiolus with more of his body and form. “What better way to do that than with a bit of ‘stress relief,’ wouldn’t you say?”

“Couldn’t think of a better way to make the day better.” Gladiolus was much more impatient than Ignis, taking longer strides to get to Ignis. And before the strategist knew it, he was pulled into Gladiolus’s arms with lips crashing desperately against each other. Ignis was hardly one to be surprised by the action, easily submitting into the kiss and returning the gesture with a kiss just as eager as Gladiolus’s was. Hungry Gladiolus was, growling against Ignis’s lips as he allowed his hands to push aside the shirt so he could feel the heat of Ignis’s flesh against his palms and fingers. “Just seeing you made my day better.”

“Is that so?” Ignis hummed in response, teeth gently tugging on Gladio’s bottom lip before it slipped from him. “It wasn’t the fact that I’m wearing lingerie for you?”

“The lingerie’s a bonus.” Gladiolus grinned before he brought Ignis back to the couch, pushing him back to where the strategist’s back was against the cushions while his legs hung over the arm of the couch with Gladiolus knelt down between them. Calloused hands rand themselves over the nylon fabric, taking in the scent of Ignis’s cologne and memorizing the sensation of Ignis’s skin underneath his fingers. The brutish man moved closer as he lifted Ignis’s leg a bit higher into the air. “But you’re the main course, and I can’t wait to dig in.”

Ignis chuckled in response, allowing his arms to fall back by his head as he let his lips curl into a playful smile as he began to feel stubble brush over his inner thigh. A delightful feeling, especially as soft kisses were placed on the side of his knee that slowly moved up his inner thigh. “Be careful. Indulge a bit too much, and there’s no telling how much control we’ll have by the end of it.”

“Who said we were gonna be controlled anyways?” He was merciless as his own desires took over, teeth playfully biting Ignis’s flesh and causing the strategist to let out a faint moan, body arching as Gladiolus felt Ignis’s leg tense, heel shifting as toes curled slightly. Even more so when Gladiolus began to move his small bites and nibbles up into his lips brushed over the front of Ignis’s underwear. The sounds from the strategist grew a bit louder in response to him teasing him with his teeth and lips over his crotch. Just want he wanted. “The others aren’t home, so why not be loud for awhile?”

“The sound isn’t what I’m concerned about.” Ignis found his statement being lost in a gasp as he felt a heat that was followed by cooling wet sensation as Gladiolus’s tongue traced itself over the strategist’s skin just above the undergarments that were slowly begin tugged down. Not all the way down, however. Only enough for Gladiolus to expose Ignis to the King’s Shield while keeping the stocking up on Ignis’s legs. “I’m more worried about how long we’ll go. Noct and Prompto may return in amidst us and our intimacy.”

“Then let them see us.” A devilish grin spread over Gladiolus’s face as he leaned down closer to Ignis’s flesh, placing kisses around Ignis’s pelvic bone and skin. “I don’t give a damn about them walking in on us – because that won’t stop me from devouring every inch of you.”

Ignis felt his hips beginning to tremble, a newfound heat surging over his body to where he gave a physical jolt beneath Gladiolus. The intensity of his words, the way he looked down at Ignis as well. The strategist’s surprised look soon shifted to one of mischief as his smirk returned to his face as his fingers reached out to tangle themselves in the bodyguard’s hair as his legs wrapped themselves over Gladiolus’s shoulders. “I suppose I can’t argue with that. So let’s give them a show, shall we?”


End file.
